Shovelhelm
|Source = Franchise}} The Shovelhelm is a medium-sized Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Shovelhelm was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Snafflefang, Snifflehunch, Thunderclaw, Windgnasher, and two other Unknown Dragons. Physical Appearance Shovelhelm Egg.png|Dragons: Rise of Berk: Shovelhelm Egg Shovelhelm egg.PNG|School of Dragons: Shovelhelm Egg Titan Wing Shovelhelm.png|Titan Wing Egg In "Dragons: Rise of Berk", the Shovelhelm's egg is light blue with brown stripes. It has four rows of spikes, each run down the egg. The Shovelhelm's egg tapers towards the top. In "School of Dragons", the Shovelhelm's egg is blue on the top half and yellow on the bottom half. It has a crystal-like appearance and is asymmetrical. Hatchling to Adult Shovelhelms' colors range from chartreuse to aquamarine with purple to brown stripes. They have large fangs on their lower jaw and possess a frill on the back of their heads. Their tails are paddle-shaped, which might also be used for their building abilities. They possess stubby arms, but they have been seen to rest or even stand on them, making it semi-quadrupedal. The digging chin ledge, the hammer like head and the flat paddle-like tail all used for building, this dragons behavior and abilities are most likely based off of beavers. Shovelhelms have a similar appearance to Snafflefangs and Thunderclaws, with their large bodies, strong hind legs, and small forelimbs. Shovelhelms have a solid ridged crest on the back of their skulls, and a very long pointed chin. They come in all sorts of colors with splodgy, usually at least 2 different colors. Their tails are fin-like, possibly also used for their building abilities. It has stubby arms, but they have been seen to rest or even on them, making them semi-quadrupedal dragons. Titan Wing Titan Shovelhelms are brown in color, with yellow wings and tail, a blue frill and navy blue wavy stripes along its back and wings. Its nasal horn is also much longer and sharper. In addition, these Titans developed a row of spines along their backs. Abilities Strength Shovelhelms possess well-developed strength to help with their behaviors of building and fixing. Clawlifter is shown to be strong enough to carry Hiccup all the way to Valka's Mountain. Firepower Shovelhelms are able to produce orange-colored flames that can be used to illuminate dark environments. Behavior and Personality The Shovelhelm might be very sociable to other dragons because of its unique abilities. It's possible that this dragon might work with or for other dragons, such as the Bewilderbeast for nest building. These dragons are also known to be level-headed and intelligent. They nip the root of the problem, instead of recklessly attacking or charging into action. They like to examine the situation first, then evaluate it and find the best way to solve it. Weaknesses Shovelhelms aren't particularly fast in the air or on the ground. They are very simple and docile, and can have their feelings hurt very easily. Training Shovelhelms can be coaxed with fish. If they are curious, let them help you build something. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 In this film, when Valka first met a Dragon Rider on a Night Fury, she sent a Shovelhelm, Clawlifter, to grab him from above. Clawlifter grabbed the young boy as the Night Fury plummeted into the icy lake below them. Then, Clawlifter carried him to his mountain, right behind Valka. The boy attempted to train him. After that, it was revealed that the boy was none other than Hiccup—Valka's son. More Shovelhelms were later seen in the mountain. Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Shovelhelm's name was first revealed in Rise of Berk. Titan Shovelhelms, Clawlifter, and Guslout were also made available in the game. School of Dragons The Shovelhelm also became available in this game as a rideable dragon in February 2016. Trivia *The Shovelhelm is the fifth dragon to have its name released after its appearance. This dragon's name was revealed publicly in the game, ''Dragons: Rise of Berk. The others are the Thunderclaw, Snifflehunch, Windstriker, Thornridge, Threadtail, and Windgnasher. *The head of a Titan Wing Shovelhelm bares somewhat of a resemblance to the head of Styracosaurus albertensis, a species of horned dinosaur. *The Shovelhelm's paddle-shaped tail is similar to a manatee's. *It is possible that the Shovelhelm’s abilities and behavior are based on that of a Beaver. *According to School of Dragons, Shovelhelms usually work in groups. References Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strong Dragons